recordoflodosswarfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1 (The Grey Witch)
Episode 1 of The Grey Witch is the first episode of The Grey Witch book one and first episode of 22 episodes on the the Grey Witch storyline. The episode introduces Deedlit, Ghim, Parn and Etoh, and shows how the latter three meet up. Summary 　A high elf traverses through a forest on Lodoss island, suddenly she is attracted to a travelling minstrel playing a harp and singing a story. The high elf comes with hearing distance of the minstrel and learns she is singing the story of the legendary Six Heroes, among which were Fahn, Beld and Flaus, and their battle against the evil Demon King. The high elf sits down and listens until the songs ends. Afterwards she claps and the two engage in a conversation, which is later interrupted when Goblins are spotted. The high elf summons the spirit of light Will-o-Wisp and defeats the goblins. The minstrel, blind, can somehow see the high elf. 　Elsewhere, a dwarf named Ghim is preparing for a journey.The Grey Witch, page 11 Neese, one of the Six Heroes, asks if he does so because of Leylia. She says it's not Ghim's fault for what happened to her. She has asked the goddess Marfa about Leylia many times, but the answer she gets is that Leylia is alive, but she doesn't exist. Ghim then sets out in his quest, hoping to figure out Marfa's riddle on his own and bring Neese her daughter back. Ghim's first destination will be the village of Zaxon, where he wants to meet up with Slayn. 　At a bar in Zaxon a hot-headed young knight called Parn tells the people at the bar that on his way back from Flaim he saw villages being under attack by goblins, and there were goblins all around Zaxon as well. The young knight is trying to pressure the locals into doing something about the goblins, but the locals say the goblins haven't done anything yet, and Parn himself doesn't stand any chance against a gang of goblins. One of the people at the bar, Modo, reminds Parn of his father, who once tried to fight thirty bandits singlehandedly, while being in the middle of deserting his duty. Parn then leaves the bar, and stumbles upon his childhood friend Etoh. Etoh notices Parn has already made up his mind about the goblins. 　The two friends converse about not having seen each other for four years. Parn notices Etoh is wearing Pharis monastery robes. Etoh explains he just finished four years of religious training and is now a full fledges Pharis priest. He also had martial arts training at the monestary and is willing to help out Parn in dealing with the goblins. 　Parn and Etoh begin scouting the area and notice a goblin guard. When the goblins begin the stir, Parn things only little time is left before the goblins begin their attack, and suddenly charges straight at them, aided by spells by Etoh. Nearby, Ghim hears the sound of weapons clashing and battle cries. He heads towards the sound and finds a dead goblin. 　Meanwhile, Etoh and an exhausted Parn have killed most of the goblins. Two goblins remain. When Parn kills one of them, the other jumps straight at a yet unprepared Parn.The Grey Witch, page 30 Appearances * Deedlit (debut) * Ghim (debut) * Neese (debut) * Parn (debut) * Modo (debut) * Mayor of Zaxon (debut) * Etoh (debut) References Category:Manga episodes Category:Episodes